Confusión
by E. Waters
Summary: Porque no, definitivamente, esto no se trataba de una simple confusión. Bubbline. Marceline x Bonnibel. Femslash. One Shot.


¡Hola! Hace dos días, exactamente, que descubrí por decirlo de alguna forma, 'Hora de Aventura', y me encantó la pareja, canon o no canon, entre Marceline y Bonnibel, o mejor dicho 'Bubbline', o los tantos nombres que tiene. Aviso, que tal vez haga un AU de esa pareja ^^.

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura', NO me pertenece, ni su trama ni personajes, sino a Cartoon Network y sus asociados.

¡Disfrute la lectura!

* * *

**Confusión**

_Por E. Waters_

En realidad, la muchacha de pálida piel y largo y cabello azabache, no sabía, ¡por Glob, que no lo sabía!, que qué estaba haciendo allí. Nadie la había obligado, nadie le había amenazado y ni mucho menos le habían puesto un arma de fuego en la sien, y aún así se encontraba flotando sobre el balcón que daba a la habitación de Bonnibel, la Dulce Princesa.

¿Por qué de pronto, le comenzaba a importar tanto esa chica remilgada, inteligente y ligeramente hostigante a la hora de las responsabilidades? Los ojos carmesí de Marceline se abrieron mucho… ¿Desde cuándo había aceptado, que Dulce Princesa le importaba más de lo normal? O sea, no es que esos sueños, significasen mucho…

Y claro, ese era el punto, esos infames sueños que la seguían todas las noches, y que le hacía sonrojarse cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de la princesa.

Los sueños eran cada vez más y más constantes, y por qué no decirlo bien hasta más… vergonzantes, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Marceline?

La muchacha de piel pálida, abrió mucho los ojos, cuando escuchó la melódica voz de Dulce Princesa hablarle. Soltó una grosería en su cabeza, ¿acaso había hecho demasiado ruido, o era que la otra joven había estado despierta, y en el acto se había percatado de su presencia?

-Vamos, sé que estás ahí, puedo ver tu silueta.

La aludida bufó, e ingresó flotando desde el balcón hacia la habitación de Dulce Princesa.

-¿Por qué te escondías, detrás de las cortinas?- preguntó la muchacha, alzando divertida una ceja.

-Yo no me escondía.

-¿Ah, no?-

-¿Entonces, por qué no sencillamente entraste a mi habitación, como siempre lo haces?

-Yo…- sin quererlo, Marceline, sí la mismísima Marceline que todos conocían, esa chica dura y segura de sí misma, comenzó a titubear.- No quería perturbar tu sueño, sólo eso.

-¿Ya, en serio?

La joven vampiresa asintió en silencio, pero sabía, al igual que Bonnibel lo sabía, que esa no era la verdadera razón, es más, distaba mucho del por qué de pronto la chica se comenzaba a comportarse tan raro con la otra joven.

Había pasado hace dos noches atrás, cuando ella y Dulce Princesa, habían tenido una de sus tantas fiestas de pijama, y más pronto de lo esperado, la joven de cabello rosados, quedó dormida en los brazos de Marceline, mientras ambas estaban viendo una película de drama.

-Psst, Bonnible, despierta.- dijo la chica, moviendo ligeramente la silueta de la muchacha.- La película aún no termina…

Pero la muchacha no dio respuesta alguna, y fue cuando, de manera casi inevitable, los ojos carmesí de la muchacha de cabello negro, se posaron sobre los rosados y tentadores labios de la joven princesa.

No era la primera vez, que se quedaba embobada mirando los labios de su mejor amiga.

¿Y si…?

Después de todo, Bonnibel estaba muy, pero muy dormida, y jamás sabría nada de lo que haría a continuación, además… ¿Qué tenía de malo experimentar un poco, sólo un poco?

Entonces, pasó.

Marceline se inclinó sobre el rostro de Dulce Princesa, y aspiró aquel suave y dulzón olor que despedía el cuerpo de la hermosa joven. La acorrucó sobre su regazo, de tal forma que el rostro de Bonnibel quedó frente al de su mejor amiga. De a poco, de manera muy lenta y pausada, la muchacha juntó sus helados labios, sobre los de la otra joven.

Definitivamente, para la chica vampiro fue lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida, y si no fuese porque el objeto de su cariño se movió ligeramente, ella habría seguido con su beso.

Al día siguiente, Dulce Princesa despertó, y Marceline ya no se encontraba allí.

-Estás rara, Marceline.

¡Obviamente estaba rara! Aquel beso la había dejado profundamente confundida, y de paso muchos sueños perturbadores, como se había ya explicado con anterioridad.

-Es sólo que estoy cansada.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo?

Los ojos de la muchacha pálida, se abrieron mucho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sin querer su imaginación comenzó a volar…

-Digo, podemos ver una película o algo así…

-¿Una película?

Y otra vez, la imaginación de Marceline comenzó a volar, sonrojándose, al recordar que qué había pasado la última vez que ella y su mejor amiga, se habían quedado hasta tarde, viendo una película. "Tranquila, no va a pasar nada…" Pero al pensar en esto último, se sintió ligeramente desilusionada.

-Claro, pero esta vez de terror, porque la última era de drama, y me quedé dormida…

-Oh, bueno.

Y ambas muchachas se acomodaron, siendo la cabeza de Bonnibel apoyada en el hombro de su mejor amiga. Ella, Marceline, podía sentir el dulce aroma que despedía su cabello rosa, al punto de marearse ligeramente.

Eso estaba mal.

Ella no podía tener tales sentimientos por su mejor amiga… era algo prohibido, algo incorrecto, algo sucio que la delicada Bonnibel jamás aceptaría.

-Lo sé todo, Marceline.

-¿Ah?- y otra vez, los ojos carmesí de la muchacha, se abrieron mucho.

-Sé que me besaste, esa noche que vimos esa aburrida película de drama.

-Yo…-

Pero la joven pálida no pudo finalizar su frase, y en vez de ello, sintió como los labios de Bonnibel se juntaron con los labios de esta misma. No fue un beso casto, como el de la vez anterior, el cual estaba lleno de confusión. No… este fue fogoso, apasionado, como una especie de vía de escape, de toda esa ganas reprimidas.

Ambas chicas se recostaron sobre el sofá, y se hundieron en un profundo beso y abrazo.

Al día siguiente, fue Marceline la primera en despertarse, encontrándose en el sillón frente a la televisión aún prendida, y con la bella princesa aferrada a ella. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

Mas en vez de despertarla, dejó que la muchacha siguiese dormitando de manera tranquila en los brazos de la chica.

No habría más confusión, no habrían más problemas, sólo ella y ella, juntas las dos por siempre…

La chica vampiro cerró los ojos, y se dejó encantar por el dulce, dulce olor de Bonnibel, y seguidamente se aferró más a la cintura de la que ahora se había convertido en su pareja. Porque ahora la princesa era suya, y ella de ella, y de nadie más…

* * *

**¡Si pueden, dejen un Review! Ya saben muy bien, me sirven de inspiración y me hacen feliz (:**


End file.
